chaos_galaxy_tcg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest (Format)
Basic Info Conquest, is a proposed casual & competitive multiplayer format centered around a Warlord, it is currently in development and testing. Conquest is currently being developed by Gavora alongside with the Chaos Galaxy Competitive Community. Expanded Info Warlords started out as a concept created by Levi, with his prototype card "Harvester Sentinel", with the concept of a new card formatting being scrapped. The idea of Warlords, however, was later brought back to light by Gavora, and hashed out between Gavora, Levi, VoidBehemoth, Guildore , Kirohh, and Quazar. With the first test card revealed for the format being Aster, Knight of Conquest, which the format gets its name from. Banned Cards As of January 26, 2020, there is 1 banned card. * Parallel Universe Banned Cards are not allowed to be in your Conquest Deck. Rules Your Deck * 1 Planet * 1 Warlord * 50 Card Galaxy * Your deck cannot have more then one copy of any individual card in their galaxy, unless the card states otherwise The Game * A game of conquest can be a two-player game or a multiplayer game * Warlords start in a special warlord zone at the start of the game. * When a Warlord is killed, you may choose to send it to the warlord zone or the killed pile. * Warlords are to be considered as creatures, and should be treated as such for the purposes of card effects, battling, ect. * Warlords can be played as soon as you are able to afford their star cost. * Chaos Beast are to be considered as Warlords. * Warlords can not use their special abilities while in the warlord zone. (Unless, your table is playing with the optional blitzkrieg rules.) * Your galaxy can only have 1 Warlord. * Your Warlord will specify the planet and creatures that you can use in your galaxy. For example, The Wardlord “Solarith, The Avenging Grace” is from the planet Sheos, but mentions both Sheos and Rokah in its special ability. Meaning your planet and the cards within your galaxy can only be from Sheos, Rokah, and No Planet. * If your Warlord is from No Planet, then you may have any creature within your galaxy, regardless of what planet they are from. Otherwise, your can only play creatures in your deck from planets that are mentioned on the Warlord card. This includes the Warlord's home planet or any other planets mentioned in it's ability. * The starting player may be determined at random. * The game rotates clockwise. * The first player to get 30 points wins. Optional Rules Optional rules can be added to the game depending on your tables play style, slowing and speeding up the game if needed. These rules should be voted and agreed upon before the game starts. * “Grace Period” - Warlords become locked from being played until after 3 rounds have passed. Meaning each player will not be able to play their warlord until it is their 4th turn. * "Blitzkrieg" - Warlords can use their special abilities while in the warlord zone. * "Hack and Slash" - Warlords have double power when attacking non-warlords. Warlords List * Aster, Knight Of Conquest (Any) * Solarith, The Avenging Grace (Sheos/Rokah) * Deraga, The Glacial Bomber (Palicium) * Kenrick Murderous Menace (Sindell) * Sistian, The Red Rose (Gaios, Sindell) * Zenshi, Utopia's Guard (Sindian) * Telkonik, Arbiter Of Robron (Any) * Raguel, Warden Of False Hope (Sindian) * I.O.N., Ravager Of Steel (Baro, Sheos) * Kinseki, Ronin Of Secrets (Rokah) * Kelresa, Teller Of False Tales / Kelresa, Scourge of Kryzo (Palicium/Rokah) * Zephyro, Weatherman of the Sun / Zephyro, Weatherman of the Moon (Rokah, Sheos, Palicium) * Eden, Protector Of Fire (Sheos) * Ozo - The Titan Of Justice (Baro, Gaios, Sindian) * Pterokon Of Rokah (Rokah) * Stalius Of Sindian (Sindian) * Cerberam Of Sindell (Sindell) * Uuramm - King of the Nightjungle (Gaios) * Phenominus The Bright (Rokah) * Commander Crossbones (Sindell) * Omnius The Planet Abomination (Any) * Infiknight (Any) * Thaddeus Utopanon General (Sindian) Trivia * "My original idea was that you start the game with a warlord and a planet. You use the abilities of the warlord as if it were a second planet. They woudn’t have too much of a game-changing ability, just maybe something that you use once in a while to boost your chances, just like how the planet cards work right now. It would mainly be used to balance out the planets. The weaker planets get a better warlord that has the effect they need, while more powerful planets get a warlord that isn’t as great. And sure, you could swap them around to get the best planet with the best warlord. But then their abilities and play styles won’t work together. Like, we would have a Sindell warlord that sends a card from the top of the deck to the discard. That’s good for Sindell, but if you try using it in another planet, it probably won’t work out too well for you. But since making warlords, I’ve realized that a lot of the mechanics I had in mind just don’t work for chaos Galaxy. The block idea was dumb, the power made the game too fast, and the stars idea just broke everything. The only thing I really liked was how the health of the warlords determined how many points your opponent needed to get to win." - Levi